Zabaweczki
by violet8919
Summary: Edward, Jasper, Emmett i Carlisle Cullenowie są wampirami i żywia sie ludzka krwia. Cała czwórka jest dość ekscentryczna. Maja swoje upodobania i zachcianki , jak zreszta każdy.   Najgorsza z nich jest posiadanie tak zwanej 'Zabaweczki' czyli ludzkiej kob


Rozdział 1 Wyprawa

Edward

Obecnie znajdowałem sie w salonie naszego starego domu w samym sirodku zaciemnionego i zniszczonego lasu , dom liczył sobie ponad szesnaście pokoi plus szesc łazienek, cztery salony, dwa tarasy, strych i piwnica bardziej przypominajaca lochy. Plac miał około 10,000 km , w jego centrum znajdował sie dom, w koło był mór wysoki na 15metrów obrośniety z zewnątrz rzywopłotem i winorośla wiec dla postronnego obserwatora z daleka wygladał na zwykla gestwine, dawało nam to pewiem komfort poruszania jak i samotnosc w naszym świecie. Pozatym najblizsze domy były oddalone od nas od jakies 100,000km i nikt o nas ne wiedział i nie było słychać krzyków mieszkajacy tam ludzie nazywali nasz las '' lasem zaginionych" i nie zapuszczali sie tutaj poniwaz kazdy smiałek nigdy nie wracał. Zeby sie z tąd wydostać była tylko jedna brama, której rzadko używaliśmy bo i po co skoro można sie poruszac po drzewach przeskakuja z jednego na drugie nad mórem. skoro jest sie wampirem lub jak kto woli nosweratum, wąpierz, upiór, upir, martwiec, wiesczy, wupi jak kolwiek zwany nie zmieni to faktu że ciagle niebespieczny. Carlisle był naszym przywódca nie jako ojcem naszego zgrupowania, sprawował władze nad nami i to on zapoczątkował nasza zabawe - "**Zabaweczki"** i jako pierwsza sprowadził do nas Esme, pamiętam jak dziś dzień w którym ja sprowadził była to Grudniowa noc w koło było ponuro i mglisto,a z za horyzontu drzew nie było widać słońca, było pełno śniegu co stwarzało odczucia pełne grozy i ło północy wniósł ja nieprzytomna do salonu obwieszczajac mi i moim braciom Jasperowi który jest wysoki i muskularny, ale szczupłym mężczyzna o włosach koloru miodu, potrafi wpływać na samopoczucie otaczających go osób i Emmetta on z kolei dysponuje wielką siłą i muskulaturą przypominajaca niedzwiedzia,zawsze skory do walki ja natomiast jestem naj młodszy i mam kasztanowe włosy, zawsze w lekkim nieładzie i tak jak moi bracia i ojciec szkarłatne oczy, ale to juz spowodowane jest piciem ludzkiej krwi. Oznajmił nam iż nasza zabawa rospoczęta , a Esme bedzie pierwsza z licznych **zabaweczek** w naszych rekach, jednak w krótce potem zmienił ja i pooślubił, czemu nie mam pojecie w końcu to tylko nic nie znaczacy człowiek , nasze pożywienie. Wtedy to dołączyli do nas James, Alec, Demetri , Felixs i Elezar, zamieszkali z nami i satli sie naszymi strażnikami niejako spełniajac nasze zachcianki . Demetri i James sprowadzali dziewczyny wskazane przez moich braci do nas, nie mam pojecia jak to sie odbywało bo sam nigdy nie poszłem z nimi nie odczuwałem potrzeby posiadania kobiety , a tym bardziej człowieka byli zbyt kruchi, słabi ,nie sprowadziłem sobie zabaweczki, w przeciwieństwie do moich braci, którzy wybierali co róż to nowe okazy podczas ,gdy nasi strażnicy pozbywali sie starych wysysajac z nich krew i zakopujac z dala od posesji. Po pewnym czasie Emmett znalazł dziewczyne o imieniu Rosali na której punkcie mu odbiło , a Jasper , Alice obaj starali mi sie wytłumaczyc ich uczucia do nich, ale to było zbyteczne nic mnie to nie obchodziłoi, jednak tak zostało jak narazie. Ja wolałem być sam ceniłem sobie samotność i spokuj i dlatego nie podzielałem ich poglądów na niektóre sprawy w tym to jak traktowali te dziewczyny. Ale to im nie przeszkadzało w ciagłych komentarzach które doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa i na skraj załamania

-dawaj Edward na co jeszcze czekasz-nudził jak zwykle Jasper- nie mozesz wiecznie być sam braciszku , musisz sie zabawić- wyznał głaskajac Alice po plecach na co dziewczyna mimowolnie sie spieła

-Jasper ma racje nadszedł już czas i tak zwlekałeś zbyt długo-wtrącił Emmett schylajac sie by pocałować Rosali , gdy to robił ona sie uchyliła uniemożliwjajac mu to- Rose! chcesz zostać znowu ukarana!-warknoł. Dziewczyna natychmiast otworzyła przerażona oczy w których widać było tylko strach, co o dziwo wzbudziło moje instynkty łowieckie. Pokreciła przecząco głowa przysówajac sie do niego i pozwalajac mu dokończyć to co zaczoł- no i czy tak nie jest lepjej-zamruczał przy jej szyj ,a w jej oczach pojawiły sie łzy

-dał byś jej spokuj-mruknołem

-nie wtrącaj sie Eddi-rzucił Emm

-wcale tego nie robie i nie mów do mnie kurwa Eddi-syknołem

-zrozumiesz to gdy sam sobie wybierzesz jedna- wskazał na blądynke- i bedzie tylko twoja- taka była prawda gdyż mimo że były tu we dwie ciagle przesiadywały w swoich pokojach lub z nimi sam na sam pilnowane na każdym kroku, nie wolno było sie im kontaktowac i nie miały tez po temu okazji.

-nigdy! Na co mi one -machnołem reka

-wiesz co Emm on poprostu jest na to za słaby

-masz racje Jazz

-nie jestem słaby-wycadziłem przez zaciśniete zeby

-udowodnij

-zawsze i wszedzie, o każdej poże dnia i nocy idioci

-nie obrażaj nas matole!-warknoł Jazz

-bo co?-spytałem tonem ociekajacym sarkazmem

-jak jesteś tak hardy to choć teraz, zaraz z nami , Demetrim i Jamsem -zaciołem sie , nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć dobrze wiedziełem co to oznacza-co ? tchórzysz braciszku?

-nigdy-zdebieli- prowdzcie

-Alec-zawołał Emmett

-słucham?

-zaopiekuj sie dziewczynami , niedługo wrócimy

-naturalnie

-idziemy Eddi?-spytał Jazz wskazujac drzwi

-tak-warknołem

Zapakowaliśmy sie do auta i ruszyliśmy w bliżej nie określonym kierunku . Jechaliśmy ciemnym lasem wyjeżdzajac na głowna trase, mijaliśmy kolejne miasta przesiadujac o zmroku w parkach szukajac kogos dla mnie , jednak bez skutecznie i tak oto dojechaliśmy do Seatle i siedzieliśmy w ogromnym parku na ławce spogladajac na przechodniów . Na innych ławkach siedziało paru pijanych stódentów jednak byli daleko od nas, co jednak przypominało mi ze byłem głodny. Zaczołęm sie skupiac na dziewczynach ale mijało sie to z celem starałem sie odnaleść w nich to co mowili mi bracie , jednak nadal nic, każda z dziewczyn mijajacych nas była taka sama jak inne , wiec równie dobrze mogłem wziaść pierwsza lepsza z brzegu i tak była by tak samo dobra jak reszta , wszystkie były takie jednakowe, jednolite , nijakie poprostu pospolite

-no juz Edward poprostu wybierz jakąs i wracajmy juz-rzucił Emmett

-przestan mi mówić co mam robić- syknołem- bo jak nie to...- odwróciłem sie w lewo i oto wtedy ja zobaczyłem i po raz pierwszy w moim nieśmiertelnym życiu zatkało mnie

-bo jak nie to co braciszku- jego słowa już nie docierały do mnie liczyła sie tylko ona. Szła oddalona od nas alejka, jednakowoż wywnioskowałem że bedzie przechodzić obok nas, szła z wysoko podniesiona głowa mimo dystansu mogłem dostrzec każdy detal jej twarzy-Edward słuchasz mnie!-ciskał sie

-Emmett patrz- i skierowali swoje oczy na nieznajoma o bardzo jasnej karnacji przypominajaca lekko nasza. Miała długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy powiewajace na lekkim wietrze i oczy o barwie czekolady oraz te słodkie soczyste malinowe pełne usta, z wygladu mogłem stwierdzić iż jest raczej inteligentna, jednak wygladała też na cicha i zamknięcie w ła poważna patrząc przed siebie nie zwracajac uwagi na zaczepiajace je grupki chłopców wiec wywnioskowalem iż jest rozsądna jak na swój wiek, gdyż nie mogła mieć wiecej niż siedemnascie lat. Wydawała mi sie zjawa zesłana na moja zgube za sprzeniewiezenie mojej duszy diabłu, w tej własnie chwili poczułem obezwładniajacy mnie gniew i pragnienie tak silne jak nigdy do tad

-Bella!-zawołał jakiś chłopak średniego wzrostu o krótkich ciemnych włosach i błekitnych oczach zblizajac sie do niej

-Mike? co ty tu robisz?-spytała , nie wygladała na zbyt zadowolona

-odprowadze cie, no wiesz jest późno- z jego myśli dało sie wyczytać iż jest w niej zadużony , jak on śmie

-no-zamyśliła sie-dobrze-nie dziwie sie park był dosc opustoszały i skompany w ciemnościach co dla mnie było naturalne zwarzywszy moja nature drapieżnika, a dla niej poprostu straszny

-wiec chodzmy robi sie naprawde ciemno

-okej

Szli ramie w ramie w nasza strone , a ja juz prawi nie mogłem opanować narastajacego w moim ciele gniewu, mijajac nas przes sekunde spojrzała na mnie , wiec podniosłem na nia wzrok, w tej własnie chwili nasze oczy sie spotkały . Gdy dostrzegła ich barwe odsuneła sie przyblizajac do tego człowieka obok siebie i przyspieszyła , chłopak obrzucił mnie znienawidzonym spojrzeniem ciagnac ja za kurtkejeszcze blizej siebie, na co przerażona nie zwracała uwagi

-lepiej złap mnie za reke bo kreca sie tu dziwne typy-ujoł jej dłoń swoja, a ja nie mogłem sie powstrzymać w ułamku sekundy znalazłem sie przy nich spychajac go na bok, a ja posówajac za siebie-zabieraj od niej łapy świże!-krzyknoł ruszajac w moja strone

-zamknij sie i wypieprzaj z tąd! Ale to już-warczełem. Ona zaczeła spazmatycznie oddychac i jej serce przyspieszyło do nienaturalnie szypkiego pedu, starała sie przedostać do przyjaciela

-tylko z nia czubku!Wiec ja zostaw!-darł sie nie zdajac sobie sprawy z niebespieczeństwa-Bella choć- ruszyła w jego kierunku złapełem ja i popchnołem w kierunku brata

-Emmett!-złapał ja za ramiona, wyrywała sie ale przy nim nie miala na to naj mniejszych szans

-zostawcie ja!

-spieprzaj z tad bo wiecej razy nie powtórze!

-nigdzie bez niej nie ide-nie chciał ustapic , boże co z tych ludzi za idioci sami pchaja sie pod nóż

-ona zostaje

-nie!-zaczynał mnie irytować

-spierdalaj z tąd ona idzie z nami

-po moim trupie- skoro tak stawiał sprawe, prosze bardzo

-wedle życzenia-zmaterializowałem sie u jego boku wprawjajac jego serce w szybsze bicie, niemal pęd

-jak...?-jąkał sie

Złapałem go za gardło unoszac w góre i juz po chwili wisiał nogami nad ziemia robiac sie coraz bardziej siny na twarzy, czyli jak dla mnie normalka i wtedy ona sie odezwała

-Mike!-to był raczej krzyk , ale jej głos był jak synfonia na jeden instument grajaca w moich uszach- błagam puść go- odezwała sie do mnie co na chwile mnie rozproszyło i wyswabadzajac sie z mojego uścisku kopnoł mnie w krocze moja złosć siegneła kresu

-to był błąd palancie-warknołem łapiac go ponownie jedną reke tym razem oplatajac jego szyje z taka siła ze kleczał przedemna zamachnołem sie druga

-Mike !-darła sie w agoni i to tylko spotęgowało muj gniew to jak sie o niego martwiła, bała było paskudne wrecz odrażajace . Rzygać mi sie chciało na ta sentymentalna scenke, machnołem reka i głowa chłopaka wykreciła sie w nienaturalny sposób łamiac mu kark i powodujac tym samym iż z jego ust wystrzeliła krew w prost na ciało dziewczyny-aaaaa!-krzyczała przerażona patrzac w moim kierunku, w jej oczach czaił sie obłed i kiedy zaczołem sie do niej zbliżać zaczeła sie trzasc i naj zwyczajniej w świecie zemdlała upadajac na uliczke.

-co z nia zrobimy?-spytał Demetri podnoszac ja z ziemi

-zabieramy-podeszłem bliżej

-a co z ciałem Edward-spytał tym razem Emmett

-niech James sie nim zajmie -pogładziłem ja po policzku ścierajac piasek i krew z -ona jest moja-wyznałem nie znanym sobie tonem i oblizałem palce z krwi- piłem smaczniejszych- wyznałem

-mogliśmy to załatiwc inaczej-wtracił sie Jasper-bez światków

-nieważne-całkowicie skupiłem sie na tej dziewczynie i mój umysł zalała fala erotycznych wizji jakie mógł bym z nia spełnić, usta wykrzywiły mi sie w drwiacym uśmieszku. Demetri nie ruszył sie nawet o milimetr jedynym powodem dla którego jej od niego nie wziołem było to ze gdybym tak zrobił nie powstrzymał bym sie od pieprzenia jej na sirodku ulicy przy moich braciach i dziwne jak zawładneło nademna to dziwne uczucie nigdy sie tak nie czułem, w końcu wrócił James

-idziemy?

-Edward słyszysz?-spytał Jazz

-tak, chodzimy

Zmierzaliśmy w kierunku auta

-zachowujesz sie dziwnie-stwierdził Emmett

-wydaje ci sie- co chwila zerkałem na Dematriego niosacego przed nami nieznajoma

-powinnismy ja zabic-usłyszałem jamesa

Odwróciłem sie do niego przeskakujac nad nim , łapiac go za ramoina i wykrecajac je w tył

-dotknij jej a cie zabije-warczełem- nawet na nia nie patrz

-dobrze tylko sie uspokuj-pusciłem go i jak gdyby nigdy nic szłem dalej, ale wszyscy stali nadal oszołomieni-ruszcie sie bo nie mam calego dnia

Zrobili co rozkazałem bez rzadnego zajakniecia i po chwili siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie, kierujac sie do naszej posiadłości

.

.pl/2010/04/29/jak-napisac-horror/


End file.
